justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Panau Military
Adding page Thought I'd add a page about the panau military. feel free to edit it so it looks better. July 3, 2011‎. The military takes your vehicles The Panau Army seem to take your cars and tanks if you leave them. 13:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :They usually take Chepachet PVDs, abadoned civilian vehicles and even the Ular Boys' Maddox FVA 45. They even takes SV-1003 Raiders, but from my side there's no cases of them taking a autocannon tank, such as GV-104 Razorback and SV-1007 Stonewall. Though they can take most helicopters. Not to forget, they can take their own vehicles back, if they are stolen by the player (and abandoned). :([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 14:51, August 27, 2012 (UTC)) ::Sometimes they just teleport into the helicopter, even if you park your helicopter onto a roof. At least this happens very rarely. I've only had this happen at villages and small towns. GMRE (talk) 15:12, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I've also noticed that when you're attacking a base, they will sometimes get into the topachula on the heli pad. :::Pc101 (talk) 15:51, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Reverted edit at quotes section Hi GMRE! Why did you revert the edit I've made at Panau Military? They don't actually say Alert! Alert! '''There is an air presence' within the area! Alert! Alert!. I'm sure this is never said through the base intercom system. I thought they said ''Alert! Alert! '''There is a trespasser' within the area! Alert! Alert!'' (which was my edit). Though now that I'm listening to the game sound files, it does seem that my edit was slightly incorrect. They actually say, Alert! Alert! '''Enemy presence' within the area! Alert! Alert!. Here's the sound file: http://cl.ly/Jfnf/wsim_govmp1_m_qq_02.wav.mp3 I also noticed another mistake: 'Attention! Attention!' There is a trespasser in the area. He must be seized at once!'' should actually be Alert! Alert!' There is a trespasser in the area. He must be seized at once!. This is the sound file: http://cl.ly/Jgik/wsim_govmp1_m_qq_04.wav.mp3 06:32, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :On the first it is as said Enemy Presence within the area. The second is Alert! Alert! There's a trespasser in this area! He most be seized (at once)! I can't hear the last words, but I think it's like that. :([[User:Norrlanning96|'''Orderman'Saddex']] 17:50, September 25, 2012 (UTC)) ::I have heard all three quotes discussed here, so I think it should say the air presence one in addition to what you added. @ Norrlanning96, maybe you have a glitched copy where the air presence quote doesn't show up. ::Pc101 (talk) 21:44, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I added the "Enemy presence" version to eliminate argument. I asked one off-site guy to listen to the same file and he believes to have heard something about an "air presence". GMRE (talk) 15:59, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't think my copy was glitched (It's currently broken and I'm waiting for the net store to get in more JC2 in their sortiment), and the thing stated above could surely be correct. But I've can't remember that they said about an air presence. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex']] 16:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC)) :::::It's just pronounced in an unclear way, so people hear it differently. GMRE (talk) 19:29, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Officers The blue beret in the real world is typically used by UN peacekeepers, nearly got me killed the first time I saw it thinking they were neutrals when combined with the uniform colour. CeriCat (talk) 02:18, May 17, 2014 (UTC) No wonder... ...Rico beats the Panau military so easily. The army spends most of their free time eating led and feeling depressed from thinking about dying all the time. GMRE (talk) 20:29, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Flag? I swear I saw the panau flag on the helmet of a elite soldier during a hijacking 7th july, 2014 :Nobody wears any helmets in Just Cause 2 and all elites look the same. They don't have a flag. The only symbol they have is the white military star that they have on their property. The Panau article has a coat of arms. GMRE (talk) 15:26, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::The elites do. And I looked at a elite through a sniper scope and at the game's texture files and saw it. 25 november 2014 :::Oh those things... Right, of course. They look more like some odd hats, so I couldn't remember them. In some armies armored vehicle crews have to wear odd protective leather hats that look similar to those, so I never thought of those as helmets. I'll try to remember to get a close-up picture the next time I'm playing, unless someone beats me to it. GMRE (talk) 22:16, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Panau Military images (Section moved here from User talk:Speeddaemon) Are there any clear pictures, perhaps 3d models from the game files, of the Panau military grunts/elites and maybe colonels? Yeah it's been 3 years hi wikia. Speeddaemon (talk) 00:44, April 11th, 2018 (UTC) :We don't have any known data miners of Just Cause 2 here on the wiki, but you can certainly try and find some images :And to answer your question, we don't [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?''']] 01:12, April 11, 2018 (UTC)